


first kiss

by Mildredo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredo/pseuds/Mildredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Regina Linetti, I would be honored to be your first kiss.” </i>
  <br/>
  <i>“And I would be honored to be yours, Jacob Peralta.” </i>
</p><p> </p><p> <br/>Gina and Jake are each other's first kiss. Obviously.  (inspired by <a>this</a> post on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	first kiss

The best thing about Wednesdays is school ending. It’s the best thing about most days, but Wednesdays are the greatest. Jake and Gina have their last class together and they sit at the back of the room, passing notes and sharing secret looks that only they know the meaning of. And the meaning is usually _when is this oaf going to stop I don’t give a crap about Washington_. When the bell rings, they’re up and out before anyone else, because Wednesday afternoon means pizza and coke and _Golden Girls_ reruns.

They sit on the living room floor of Nana’s apartment, their backs against the base of the couch. They could sit on it - it’s a super comfy couch - but it’s just nice to sit on the floor. Get a different perspective on the world. Sal had their regular order ready and waiting for them as soon as they reached the restaurant, laughing and breathless from running all the way from school. They walked the rest of the way to Nana’s and let themselves in. She would be at canasta until six and she’d given them both a key long ago.

Halfway through her allotted half of the pizza, Gina sighs dramatically and Jake turns his head to look at her.

“Jake?” She asks. “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

“No,” Jake huffs, like it should be obvious. And really, it should. No one wants to make out with the kid with the nose and the weird hair, and if anyone did Gina would be the first to know about it.

“Me either,” Gina says, and takes a bite from the narrow end of a slice.

“What about Ruben from camp?”

“I made him up so I’d have a good summer story to tell,” Gina groans. “But now I think Cody’s going to ask me out.”

Jake almost chokes on his mouthful of coke. “Cody Andrews?! He’s dated like six girls in our class already, Gina! And I heard he got to third base with Susan Paxton.”

“I know, Jake.” Gina rolls her eyes and pushes her hand through her hair. “But he’s cute and popular and every girl in school wants to date him. It’d be cool to get some of that limelight.”

Jake just shrugs and bites into a fresh slice of pizza crust first. Gina sighs. He’s mad.

“You’re my best friend,” she says. “No boy is going to change that.”

Jake nods and smiles faintly. “Hey, if you date Cody, maybe I’ll become cool by association and Jenny will fall hopelessly in love with me.”

“Definitely,” Gina laughs.

They’re quiet for a moment, sipping from their soda cans. On the TV screen, Dorothy and Miles kiss. Gina narrows her eyes, then flaps her hand excitedly against Jake’s shoulder.

“We should practice together!” she grins.

“Practice… basketball?”

“No, idiot. I don’t want Cody to find out I’m _totally_ inexperienced and you want to be super cool and confident with Jenny, right?”

Jake nods, his brow knitted.

“So, we should kiss. Just to practice.”

“Gina…” Jake begins, and the cogs in his brain are whirring and clinking into place.

“I’ll buy the pizza next week,” Gina says.

He pushes himself upright from his slouch and crosses his legs, spinning as he does to face Gina.

“Deal.”

“Really?”

Jake nods. “Regina Linetti, I would be honored to be your first kiss.” His voice is comically deep and Gina laughs. She shifts so she’s mirroring him, legs crossed.

“And I would be honored to be yours, Jacob Peralta,” Gina says, trying to mimic Jake’s voice.

“So, I guess we just…” Jake waves his hand between the two of them and Gina nods.

“Count of three?”

“One… Two…”

On three, they both lean forward to close the gap. Their lips lock together and they carefully, tentatively, work out how to move their mouths and heads and noses. Jake’s abiding concern is how weird it feels to touch another tongue with his own, and Gina is overly worried about her teeth getting in the way. The kiss is soft and cautious and tastes like oregano and cheese and cola and when it’s over, they part and smile.

“Yeah, okay, that seems easy enough,” Gina says and they both dissolve into giggles against the couch and each other. And they only laugh harder when Jake’s knee hits his coke can and spills it all over his side of the pizza.


End file.
